Children who became rats
by EduardoSerranoOva
Summary: funny short story that shows what happens to naughty kids.
1. Chapter 1

**Children who became rats**

 **There was once a boy named Angel and her sister Bella who lived with her parents Alicia and Peter. From small were very naughty children ,  
the brain was Angel , being the largest and have a great ability to disturb others .**

 **It was another day of winter with a creek cold bones. Alicia had arrived early to work when he realizes thanks to a pasted paper in the glossy and polished glass door factory toys ; the message said :**

 **"Today we suffered a big accident our pattern , causing the keys are lost, the work opens on Thursday "**

 **Alicia goes back home to the store where you buy some fries . Stop at the door and throw trash on the floor , open the door , look a huge mess ,  
Angel soaked with mud and Bella hanging from a lamp bigger than she , Alicia low angry and sends Bella to school .**

 **Angel walking shouts symbolizing singing bla ! Blah ! Blah !, suddenly you an idea came to her head , throwing stones at cars crossing the road ,  
Bella observes and follows the role .**

 **Arriving at school all muddied looked at his teacher Miriam , a teacher with brown skin , eyes cafeses with sensual body like Angelina Jolie but more natural,  
very beautiful black hair simply is beautiful .**

 **Angel as always greets sending him a kiss, Miriam smiled grimly ,  
Bella and expressed a wicked angel to make permanent markers of their backpacks and hiding in a bush smile.**

 **Stamp alarm entry classes , all children entered unless they Angel peeked , as he saw no one , ran to the nearest wall where he began to scratch ,  
Bella looked at him and dared to scratch another wall. In thirty minutes after all the lower corners of the school were lined with phrases like " Miriam is sexi " ,  
" I want to sleep on your side ," " Miriam 'prettier than my mom ," among other things.**

 **The school seeks them and find them , send them to the address , call their parents, they talk a moment and small are expelled from school.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Four days later the poor children are working in a park collecting the garbage that other brats of their own age thrown to the ground, exhausted lying down in the grass, they saw a chilly gray sky that becomes the face of a grimy sir, bearded and ugly, the child is frightened, it deviates a bit, Mr. accompanied by other uglier as if he were the boss as the most handsome.**

 **-We Are refugees celestes chilies- ugly person appeared. Children, do not leave, you can not work yet, please play the best park, do not you think ?, said the work is bored bum when putting together a paper and threw it in a trash can where it says "organic waste", then I'm leaving more garbage collecting.**

 **The child looks like paper mixed with rotting garbage, she smiled and looked at Bella laughed loudly, quickly grab a paper saying that the great Captain Cooper was visiting the city waving from their car war to citizens place : Celeste next to the park, Angel and Bella smile again but now mischievously.**

 **In just three hours and have tie up a thread from one tree to another, where a bucket popo mixing with water, organic waste and paper dog hangs, Bella leafing again sheet, shows it to his brother and watch "Wednesday at 10:00 am, the best captain in the army, will be in your city for your service. "**

 **End the day, singing the rooster three times and started the expected Wednesday, the two very specific brothers were already above their tree looking to reach all people for the passing event.**

 **At 10 the public was already much and auto captain looked away. At 10:20 was the right time to achieve "Mischief crime" slowly swung the bucket pulling the dirt on the head of poor rude captain Cooper causing vomiting instantly, by unlucky of them recovered quickly (here because it is the best army captain) started laughing out loud and Cooper bass leading them to the delegation which was sent to call their parents.**

 **Peter and Alicia without knowing what to do to escape but were thought to value the judge's house who send them to study a school for parents while the children were held in an orphanage.**

 **Finally parents did not attend school and children taught their fellow orphanage to do terrible mischief, but fate did not favor them, parents on a trip were lost and not heard from them, on the side of the children are said to have become rats live underground and slides where the atmosphere is rotten and stinky.**


End file.
